Many efforts have been made to improve the design of electronic devices, such as USB devices. However, many of these designs cause additional problems in the device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,400 discloses an USB device that utilizes a latch/clip on one side of a drive and uses spring tension to control the slide movement. Typically, due to metal fatigue, a spring's force diminishes, as the USB device is retracted for an extended length of time, which eventually shortens the productive life span of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,780 discloses a new design for an USB device, but requires an user to apply a force to a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) to release a set of slide locks to enable the sliding motion. It has been observed that applying force to a PCBA results in damage to trace connections.
Accordingly, what is desired is a device that overcomes the aforementioned issues and provides improved performance.